Slytherin Parties
by Natalie Ann Malfoy
Summary: Hermione studies way too much. So Harry, Ron, and Ginny enlist the help of a blond Slytherin. Hr/D H/G R/P
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a re-post nothing has changed i just messed up typing the title. Also i just wanted to mention to review and are welcome to put in ideas that maybe you'd like to see happen. Who knows might actually see your suggestion come alive in the story.

Couple quick notes. Still set in school, but post war, no voldie. He's been given to a friend to be disposed of.

**DISCLAIMER **I own nothing and make no money off of this.

Slytherin Parties

Chapter One: Operation: Make her sociable!

By Natalie Ann

"Oh would you please forget about studying for one night and come with us to this party Hermione? PLEASE!"

"Ron, you have some nerve to ask such a question! Besides where would you be if I didn't study so much?" Ron looked at the ground as Hermione eyed him with contempt. "See my point exactly, you'd be screwed into the ground with failing grades," Hermione pointed out.

Now it was Harry's turn to try and sway her decision to go. "Mione," he started kindly, "you are working yourself too hard. Look at you, you study so much you were starting to fall asleep during dinner last night. Not to mention the complaining I get from Ginny because she misses being able to spend time with you." Hermione looked hard at the book she was trying to read as Harry continued "You and I both know that you need this. Listen there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up before this happy little bash and wouldn't it be fun for you and Ginny to go and get a couple of cute outfits, maybe one that will attract the attention of any male in the room." Harry winked at her when he knew he had her attention.

"Well I have been studying an awful lot; maybe one weekend without it wouldn't be too bad would it." Hermione smiled at the boys.

"Well then its settled and Ginny would love to take you shopping. I'll go let her know you agreed to go." And with that Harry went off to find his girlfriend.

"I won't need a date to this thing would I?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Not that I know of, that would suck if so because I was hoping I would be able to get Pansy to dance with me while there. Do you think she would want to dance with me?"

"Anything is possible," Hermione teased. "I wonder if I could talk Ginny into making you catch Malfoy's eye," mentioned Ron as he duck the notebook Hermione threw. "What do you have against Malfoy any ways?"

"Well for one he's always been a complete asshole to you, Harry, and not to mention the wretched name he's been calling me since second year!"

"True but he apologized to me and Harry, he's been trying to do the same with you but the second he walks within twenty feet of you, you take off after throwing an evil glare in his direction." Ron tried intently to get Hermione to listen, but the only thing she wanted to do at that point glare at the floor. "Just try to give him a chance Mione, besides that you are not sociable at all. You hardly ever leave the library or your Head Commons, which still boggles my mind that Malfoy hasn't been able to corner you for him to talk to you considering you both share the same common room and bathroom."

"I manage to stay away from him, it's not that hard with all the little scanks he brings into his room." Hermione grounded out through her teeth.

"Just give him a chance Mione, he's not that bad."

"Since when has he been 'not that bad'?"

"Since he finally got out from under his father, since his father went to Azkaban for multiple murders, including the murder of his mother."

Hermione's eyes widened "Are you serious, Lucius was cruel enough to kill his own wife?"

"That's why Malfoy was the way he was, doing anything he could to keep his dad's attention from his mother, he loved his mother with all his heart and that's what drove Malfoy to get away from it all. Well enough of the story telling, I got to go find Harry and hope he's not snogging my little sister somewhere. See you later Mione."

_Wow… his own father killed his mother, geez no wonder he was so cruel, but that still doesn't make me want to forgive him. I feel so sorry for him; it must have been hell having a father like that._ Hermione decided that with the headache that was sure to occur that it might be best to end the studying for the day and decided to take a walk around the lake and maybe go see Hagrid and see if he had any new creatures to study. _Maybe it wouldn't be bad to get out and go to the party, but I wonder which house it was in. I'm sure no one would want me at a party for fear I would make them shut it down. This is ridiculous; I'm Head Girl, the know-it-all bookworm from hell in some people's minds._

'Well maybe if you lightened up a bit no one would think that about you.'

_What do you know about me?_

'Everything I'm your mind.'

_What ever, why should I lighten, school should be important to everyone._

'Yes school is very important, but not if you make less than a 99 on the next test you die important.'

_What do you know?_

'You need to relax take it easy, let Ginny dress you up in something that would make you drop dead gorgeous. It wouldn't be that bad and you could show everyone that you're not just the know-it-all book worm.'

_That doesn't seem like too bad of an idea, I guess I could also be lenient on the rules._

'I would certainly hope you would.'

_Fine I'll let Ginny do her worst and see how many guys I can get to go DAMN._

'There ya go girl, bout time that Griffindor mind came out to play.'

With that Hermione finished her walk and went to find Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK Mione lets go through your closet and see if we can find something attractive in there" teased Ginny "Wow, yep, your closet sucks, you need new clothes and like really bad babe."

Hermione sighed

"Oh don't worry girl, it'll be ok keep the uniforms of course unless you want to get into a lot of trouble. Otherwise though we need to get you out of sweats and into some nice form fitting clothes then maybe see if there is a theme to this party and then we can go from there on what you need for the party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he tried to catch the platinum blonde before he got to far away.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Just wondering if there was a specific theme to this little bash you are throwing"

"I hasn't given that much thought, but seeing as how it is landing on Halloween; a costume party would be idea."

"Thanks Malfoy, Ginny wanted me to ask you because Hermione has no idea that you are the one throwing the party, she thinks it's Zabini. That was the only way we could get her to come with us. Ginny is trying to get Hermione not to be so shy about her looks."

"Does she really have any looks? I mean come one I have never seen anything attractive on the frizz-ball. Sure she's pretty but does she actually have body under all those robes?"

"You'd be surprised Malfoy, see you later."

"Bye" Draco replied giving the boy's back a disbelieving look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK Hermione the theme is costume, what can we get that you would be comfortable wearing?"

"I don't know Gin, look for yours and I'll look for what I want, what are you wanting any ways?"

"Well I was thinking as like a sexy vampire, see if I can knock Harry's socks off. What do you think?"

"I bet you it would be great, but then again anything you wear generally knocks his socks off because of how in love with you he is."

Ginny had a small fit of the giggles "Yeah I know he is, it's funny sometimes, when he was at the burrow before you got there Ron was chasing after him nearly every day because he wanted to spend more time with me."

"Hey Gin I think I found the one I want."  
"Oooh yeah I agree, that'll be fun if you can dance to the right song in that."

"Oh you would be surprised what I can dance to" said Hermione with a smile.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder what Hermione was talking about. "So what is Harry going as?"

"He wouldn't tell me, he wanted it to be a 'surprise' whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. You know what that's fine though it's going to be fun to see what his surprise is going to be."

"Yeah that should fun to find out," said Hermione as she hugged her friend "You know what Ginny I think that if this party goes well I'm going to start going to more."

XXXXXXXXX

"Ron! Wait up!" A raven haired boy yelled for is fiery headed friend. "Hey Hermione is going and she got her costume and everything. It's about damn time she finally got and started socializing," he said with a grin.

"Well as long as she doesn't find out where the party is being held then she will probably be ok with it. Though I'm sure right after we get her there we will hear nothing but bitching from her, and she'll probably try to leave," said Ron, "Well we will have to get people to help us keep her there. I'm sure that won't be too hard though."

Ok guys my first chapter of my first story…….Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Chapter Two: Time to Go

"Hermione, are you almost ready yet?" Ginny called out.

"Yeah, just about Gin," she called back.

"So what is her costume anyway?" Harry asked. And just as Ginny was about to answer Hermione came down her head room stairs and giggled as Ron's and Harry's mouths dropped in shock.

"So what do you think?" She asked as spun around the room.

"Bloody Hell!" The boys said in unison.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful blue and silver belly dancer's costume that rested low on her hips and completely showed of her well toned belly, which incidentally was how Hermione had gotten such a toned belly. She also had a beautiful silver and diamond dangling belly ring that a light tents of blue in the design.

"How did you get so well toned? And the hell did we not know how amazing your body looked?" Ron said breathlessly, almost sad that they weren't more than friends.

"My cousin's fiancé teaches belly dancing and she taught me while I spent a couple weeks with them over the break. But my slenderness comes from the years of running after you two. Did Malfoy leave already for Zabini's party yet or do you know?" Hermione asked secretly hoping that he was there just so she could wipe his continuous smirk off his face.

"Umm, I think he's been down there for a couple hours now. I think Blaise wanted him to help set up for the party." Ginny answered, trying to hide the excitement, for no one knew Hermione like she did.

"Ok Harry, got the cloak? I think we need to leave now so we won't get caught. I'm afraid what McGonagall might say if she catches me out this time of night I'm screwed."

"Ok," Harry started, "Let's get going, the sooner the better so we don't run into any teachers."

As they approached the dungeons Hermione became apprehensive. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea for me to be here"

"Are you kidding me?!? After all the work we've put into your hair and make-up? Oh no you are going to this party and you're going to have fun, even if I have to spike your drink to get you to relax." Ginny almost shouted trying to make a point.

"Relax Gin. I just had to get that out of my system." Hermione responded slowly backing away from the fiery redhead.

Once they were in front of the Slytherin dorms Harry knocked three times and the door was pushed open and Draco was standing there in an Arabian night costume. (Think Aladdin's prince outfit without the shirt) He was slightly taken aback when he saw how he being the head boy and the head girl seemed to match obviously without trying. Just as Hermione noticed his well tanned skin and nicely toned abs and how they seemed to almost match in both costumes and skin tones, Draco was noticing her well toned stomach the was obviously earned from dancing having seen plenty in hookah bars.

As everyone were saying their hello's Blaise trotted up just was Hermione was about to stutter her hello.

"Hey guys, so glad you all could make it," Blaise stated as he turned to Hermione just as stunned as Harry and Ron were when they first saw her. "Wow Hermione you look amazing," smirking as he saw the way Draco was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I love the way you have things decorated, very festive." Hermione remarked as she looked around the Slytherin common room.

"Actually this was all Draco's doing; he thought it would be nice to have a party for Halloween without the teachers' involvement that allowed the students to wear the costumes they pleased." Blaise explained as he showed Hermione around the acting as if he never noticed Draco watching the beautiful head girl.

"Wow, he did an amazing job. And speaking of teacher involvement, I need to discuss head duties with said head boy." Hermione said pointedly and walked over to where Draco was standing at the bar that the house elves were running.

As Hermione walked over to Draco, Blaise and Pansy strolled over to where Harry and the others were standing watching the way Draco stared at Hermione.

"So am I the only one who noticed how intently Draco was staring at Hermione?" Ginny asked the group of people as she noticed how her brother tensed when Pansy moved to stand next him.

"No, I was watching while Blaise took Hermione around to show her the room." Pansy commented as she smiled at the younger Weasley when she winked at her. "We might have a slight problem that Draco is unaware of." She continued on a more serious note, "It seems that Draco's father is partitioning the courts to for an appeal on his sentence. Since the end of the war my father has been prosecuting more and worrying less. But he said in his last letter that the courts are considering his appeal. He's really worried about Draco because in his sleep his father has been muttering about and I quote 'My good for nothing son will pay for his transgressions.' The guards are worried that if he wins his appeal since things said in sleep are not admissible in court. So my father is worried for his well being if his father is released."

"But I don't understand. How will he be able to win the appeal?" Harry asked concerned for the person that was slowly becoming his friend.

"He's saying that he was under the Imperious, and the part that's making everything believable is he's faking the side affects very well. That I know he's figured out from having Narcissa under it for so many years."

"So it looks highly likely that Draco's dad is going to get off and Draco has absolutely no clue?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much," Pansy answered, "I just don't know how I'm going to break it too him. His dad's court date isn't until a week after we graduate. So he's safe until then. But I've just found out a couple days ago. I think I'm going to wait a few days so I can gain as many facts as possible to tell him calmly. Anyone mind helping me?" She continued apprehensively.

"I WILL!" Ron answered a little too eagerly. "Thanks," she replied with a soft smile.

"Granger."

"Malfoy"

"Would you like a drink? Dobby makes a killer screwdriver; there are actual oranges in here." Draco asked lifting the glass to show Hermione the oranges that had settled on the bottom.

"Sure why not. Umm I wanted to talk to you about something I meant to bring up at the last meeting. I've had some suggestions from the girls in my classes about having a Halloween ball. Possibly make it instead of a costume party where they pick different costumes like tonight but more of a masquerade ball; with Venetian masks that could be charmed to come off at midnight to reveal who everyone has been dancing with.

Might be a great way to promote house unity, this could get students to talk to other students from different houses and possibly find that they have things in common and could be friends. I was just an idea I was hoping you could think about. If you don't want to I understand." She suggested while trying not to look has his well toned chest and stomach.

"Hmm, a masquerade ball for Halloween. Not a bad idea, I'll agree to it on one condition." Draco answered with a smirk wanting to watch her reaction to his idea.

"And what would that be?" She responded with an air of defiance.

"Well since it appears that you are wearing a belly dancer's costume." He paused watching her wheels turn in her head, "give us a belly dance."

"Ands makes you think I can even belly dance?" She asked incredulously.

"I've been to plenty of hookah bars. I know what those well toned stomachs look like." He whispered softly in her ear making a chill run down her spine. "So, how about it?" He continued, "Have we got a deal?" He held out his hand to shake in agreement.

Hermione sat and stared for a moment after finishing her drink. "Ok, I will do it, but only if you take two vodka shots with me." She said smiling

He looked at her surprised that she might actually drink like that then turned to Dobby playing bar tender, "Four vodka shots please Dobby."

"Yes Mister Draco." Dobby answered giggling.

Draco and Hermione both picked a shot glass and raised then as Draco said, "One now, then one after the dance." "Ok" And with that downed the shots as Draco walked over to the dj and requested that Voodoo by Godsmack be played and informed the dj that Hermione will be dancing to the song.

So within thirty seconds the music changed to said song and all eyes were on Hermione as she conjured three small candle style lanterns and started dancing.

Throughout the entire song not a single person was able to take their eyes off her and the way she moved around the room with grace and ease considering there were three flames that she was dancing with. One in each hand the other balanced on her head.

By the end of the song the entire room cheered and applauds Hermione and her fabulous talent. So she returned to her seat beside Draco with a smug look on her face and Draco stars and hands her the second shot glass. They raised the glasses tossed the liquor back.

"You've got your ball if Dumbledore is ok with it." And that was all that was said as Draco got up and walked over to Blaise and starts talking.

Hermione just watches him walk off as Pansy and Ginny rush over. "OH. MY. GOD." The two say in unison.

"That was amazing." Pansy said awe struck. "Yeah I can't believe you didn't set your hair on fire or anything. You had every single male's attention." Ginny stated, "Yeah," Pansy continued. "Especially Draco's, kind of started think he had fallen with his eyes open because he would blink only a couple of times." Both girls started giggle and continued to compliment Hermione on her talent, as she tried to discreetly watch Draco wondering why he just got up and walked away without saying anything else.

"Dude there had better be a good reason you just walked away from her after that performance. Even if there is I might smack you upside the head anyways." Blaise joked with Draco.

"I was thinking about kissing her but she has yet to even except my friendship so I didn't want to cause any issues by kissing her." Draco explained.

"Oh I see. You're starting to get feelings for her are?" Blaise asked winking suggestively

"No this is purely sexual. That dance was a straight turn on."

"Sure it was." Said Blaise humoring Draco.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. There several games that were played throughout the night. By 3am the Gryffindor group was one of the last few to leave, all very tired and rather drunk.

"Goodnight Blaise." Said Hermione as she turned to Draco "Are you staying down here tonight or are you coming back to the head rooms with me?"

"I'll go ahead up to the rooms. Night Blaise" As Draco waved and walked out of the Slytherin commons.

The Gryffindors and the head students parted ways as they made their way back to the respected commons in complete silence so no one drew attention to either group.

By the time the heads got to their portrait Hermione was dead on her feet that once they entered the common room she mumbled goodnight and went straight to bed as did Draco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was that? Reviews and ideas always welcome  


	3. Chapter 3

Couple of notes… THANK YOU to everyone that subscribed and commented.

Babe: Your wish is my command ;-)

Meg: Nice to know my story kind of has you speechless lol

Duchess: Glad you're into it.

**Disclaimer:** As always I own nothing…

Chapter 3

Potion's Class

The next day after the party Hermione woke up slightly excited to have a prefect's meeting after her classes. Then it came to her. Class meant potions, potions meant Draco. Hermione was still apprehensive about talking to Draco, and still quite confused as to why he ignored her during the rest of the party the previous night. After pushing the thought to the back of her mind Hermione made her way to the bathroom that was shared between her and the head boy. After a quick shower Hermione dried her hair and styled it with a quick charm, then applied some simple make-up but enough to feel pretty, also hoping that it wouldn't raise any suspicion among her friends. Hermione got dressed then headed down to breakfast.

"Hey Mione," Ginny greeted, "My, my, don't you look cute today."

"Yeah why is that?" Harry inquired. "I don't know why you bothered with make-up today since we have potions… Oh I get why now. Trying to impress a certain blonde Slytherin that we just happen to share that class with today?"

"What's wrong with wanting to look cute for the sake of looking cute?" She asked trying to sound convincing before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah ok…" Responded Harry not sounding at all convinced as he kissed Ginny goodbye. "Time to go, Mione, ready Ron?"

"Yeah, shure." Ron said finishing his toast waving bye to his sister.

The potion's dungeon was buzzing with discussions of the party from the night before, but quickly diminished as soon as Snape entered the room. Many students shuddered at the slam of the classroom, which was mainly do to the fact that the majority of them having a hang over from the night before.

"Today we are going to be pairing up. And these pairs will be set from today to the last day of class." Snape snarled before continuing, "Your tests as well as your final with depend on both the assignment as well as your partner and how you manage, if you even can," Snape looked pointedly at Neville, "work together."

Snape paused for a moment looking at the obvious pain that half his students and inwardly chuckled about the possibilities that could arise from the class today.

After slamming a potions book on his desk smirking at the students that jump at the abrupt noise before groaning at the pain it causes. "We'll start the pairing: Zabini/Potter, Malfoy/Granger, and Weasley/Parkinson…." Hermione groaned to herself wishing she had been dreaming before grabbing her bag and moving to the back of the room.

"Today's potion is on the board. Get going the sooner you're down the less point I take off the grade for wasting time." Snape snarled at the class of seventh years who were use to the snarling and the threats.

"At least I'm not far from Ron and Harry." Hermione said smiling lightly to herself.

"What's the matter Granger afraid of being away from the body guards or something?" Draco commented trying his best to make it sound as nothing more than a joke.

Hermione had missed the attempt of a joke and snapped back, "For your information I want them to be able to pass this god forsaken class at the same time as the rest of our year. And I'd appreciate it you didn't go off making unnecessary comments about situations you know nothing about." She finished in a slight huff.

"Calm down Granger." Draco started with his hands up so not to appear threatening, "I promise that was just a joke. I was trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. Since you completely ignored after you did your little dance last night."

"I IGNORED YOU??" Hermione started in a pissed whisper, "You're the one that walked away from me after that dance and didn't come anywhere near me the rest of the night."

"Well I was hoping you would've come up to sit next to me or something since I kept watching you last night hoping you would have noticed that I was sitting by myself since your little performance."

"Yeah right." She said crossing her arms as she finished cutting up her half of the ingredients. "Every time I even glanced in your direction you either looked pissed I was looking at you or your attention was else where like the closest hoe within your reach."

"Is that so?" Draco started at he got closer to Hermione. "Yes it is," she finished as she walked up to get the remaining ingredients needed as well as a vial to put the finished potion in.

"What about during the games?" He asked taking the ingredients to cut up or soak in water.

"What about them."

"I saw how cramped that couch was. Didn't you notice my couch had only me on it?"

"I did, but I figured from the looks I got or didn't get I wasn't welcome to sit with you. Let's just finish this damn potion so we can get ready for the prefects meeting later." And with that they finished the potion in complete silence, except for the occasional asking for an ingredient or what to do next.

While over at Harry and Blaise's table the conversation was about the same subject.

"So why do you think those two are talking about?" Blaise asked casually as he and Harry started working on their potion.

"I don't know but Hermione is starting to get annoyed with whatever they're talking about."

"How can you tell?" Blaise inquired.

"She has this face that says, 'I'm annoyed leave me the fuck alone'." Harry answered trying to stifle a small laugh.

"I see, should I send Draco a warning or something, she kind of looks like she wants him dead." Blaise responded with a smile.

"Nah. Let them battle it out in a basement at the next Slytherin party."

"Check it out Harry. Looks like Ron and Pansy are getting cozy over there. Much like they were at the party last. I don't the Jaws of Life could've pulled those two apart."

"Well I guess we have two different developments we're going to have to watch and make sure nothing goes deadly with either of them." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After the classes were over for the day the students went on their ways until 7pm. At 7pm was the prefects meeting that all the girls were looking for and the meeting that Hermione was ecstatic to have. The girls were relying on Hermione to get permission for a masquerade ball that they all were looking forward to. And Hermione was proud of herself to be able to keep that promise to her female prefects.

_I hope they'll be excited._

'Why the hell wouldn't they be? They've been asking for almost a month now.'

_I know that I was just trying to pump myself up._

'Have some caffeine and get going then you want to pump yourself up.'

_You know you're not nice. I need to stop talking to you before people start to think there's something is wrong with me._

'Too late for that'

_Shut up._

"Hey Granger. Lost in thought about something?" Draco called out coming down the stairs from his room.

"Oh. No I was just thinking about the meeting tonight. Was getting together some stuff and ideas. That way the girls and I can get a jump start on the decorations. Thank you by the way."

"For what?" Draco looked at her quizzically.

"For agreeing to let them have their Halloween ball that they wanted." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Not a problem. You held up your end of the bargain. So I held to my end. I knew Dumbledore was going to let you have it if you had answered soon enough. And since you're planning on tell the girls about the ball tonight then I'm assuming you went to see him this morning."

"Wow aren't you just smart. Either that or you have good deduction skills." Hermione answered with a smile playing on her lips. "So how about we get going to the meeting. What do you say?"

"Yeah we might as well. Before you go mad with those plans over there and decide to do everything by yourself and not letting the other girls have a say in anything that you decide to do." Draco said with a smirk. Though it wasn't his usual 'I'm better than you' smirk.

_Hold up, that wasn't the cocky smirk that I meant to give her._

'Nope you dumbass it sure wasn't'

_Shit._

Hermione looked at Draco and wondered why he appeared to be so deep in thought. Still kind of puzzled as to why he didn't flash his normal arrogant smirk that seemed to be his trade mark along with the 'Malfoy Glare' that had all the first and second years afraid to cross his path.

"Lost in thought there Malfoy?"

"Nothing that would concern you." He responded getting the smirk right that time.

"Sorry I asked" Hermione muttered to herself.

Draco immediately felt sorry for the way he responded, though he had no idea why.

'Hey stupid?!?!? Earth o stupid.'

_WHAT?_

'Why on earth would you feel bad for being the way you always have been?'

_How the hell should I know. I don't understand it either._

'Wow sucks to be you today.'

"Ready to go to the meeting or not Granger?

"Yeah I'm ready whenever you are."

"Ok, now that everyone is here I have a surprise that ya'll have been waiting for. We have gotten permission to have a masquerade ball for Halloween." Hermione started the meeting with a wide and happy grin.

"NO WAY!" several girls shouted in complete surprise.

"How are we going to get decorations?"

"How are we going to have time to decorate?"

"Are we going to have a weekend to go get our dresses?"

"Maybe there should be a classic dance that we could perform."

"Oh that's an awesome idea Lavender!"

"Ok everyone calm down!" Draco had to nearly shout. "You all should know by now that our head girl would have planned many things to get this ball rolling and if you could please calm down and ask your questions one at a time and in an orderly fashion I'm sure this meeting will go along much smoother and with less headaches. They're all yours Granger."

"Thank you Malfoy." Hermione said with a quizzical look. "Now I have worked something out with a party shop in Hogsmeade that we'll be able to get the decorations that we may need that would go perfectly with the theme of our ball." Hermione took a pause to get a sip of water watching the prefects as they became more excited. "As for the question of acquiring the gowns and suits needed for this dance we have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up this weekend that I'm sure everyone can get what they need." She ended not quite sure if she was forgetting something or not and sat back down. "Any other questions?"

"Granger it appears that you are forgetting something that was suggested."

"And what would that be Malfoy?" Hermione said feeling very slightly overwhelmed taking on the planning of the ball.

"I do believe that one suggestion was the possibility of a dance that could be done in a type of a performance."

"How about I let you make the call on that one?"

"Well if it something our little committee wants why not let them have it?"

" In that case if you're so willing to let them have their dance then I see no harm in letting you take charge of putting together said dance." Hermione suggested with a sly smile.

"If I'm in charge of putting together a performance dance then it appears that I'm in a need of a partner." Malfoy responded with his own sly smirk. "Those who think they have what it takes to dance in front of people I'll be having a small audition. And don't audition unless you have actual dancing experience, and dancing in front of your mirror doesn't count. It's for 5th years and up. Also the faces of those auditioning will be charmed so I won't know who it is auditioning."

And with that Hermione decided she was going to audition.

_This ought to be good._

'Go get 'em girl'

"Ok." Draco started to bring the meeting to an end so that Hermione could have a break. "How about we meet first thing on Saturday morning before the trip to Hogsmeade to talk about the type of decorations and maybe we can head down there early and pick out the decorations we need. That way you all still have time to pick out whatever you may need from town."

After the meeting Hermione and Draco got their stuff together and left, walking back to the rooms in complete silence.

Ok everyone I know this isn't the original chapter 3. I didn't like the way I ended the first one so I rewrote the ending. Please don't be mad and tell me what you think. As always review and ideas are welcome. Oorah! sorry had to be a loyal future Marine wife. Even if they're thinking of deploying my fiancé. Quite depressing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 4**

Days of Auditions and Decorations

The day of the auditions started out like any other. Hermione got up did a few stretches and went to take a shower but stopped in her tracks when she saw a bronze and well toned Slytherin brushing his teeth wearing only a towel.

"Hey Granger give me just a second and the bathroom is all yours." Draco said with a wink and rinsed out his mouth.

"So what time are you going to be starting your auditions today?" Hermione asked making sure to keep her eyes at his face and no where lower.

"They're going to be starting around 3pm."

"Ok. Well I'm going to take a shower now. Have fun with your auditions." Hermione said as Draco shut the bathroom door.

_Wow! What an amazing body._

'Down girl maybe you should make that shower a cold on'

_Bite me._

'I'm starting to think you have the hots for him. Very much so. Enjoy that shower.'

_It's only a sexual attraction._

**Later That Day**

"Ok welcome to the auditions, and thanks for attempting." Draco started. "And hopefully I won't be disappointed."

"As you know your faces are charmed and I have no idea who you are," Draco reminded as he walked about the room. "So that way it's fair and no one will think I'm choosing my partner based on looks or they're body or simply because that's who I want whether or not they have talent.

"Obviously we are in the Room of Requirement. I though this would be the best place to hold an audition, this is also where the rehearsals will be held. Since the room senses what we need…" Draco started just as dancing stand-ins appeared. "This is the ideal place to have everything we need. I'm going to have music playing and as you see I have my own stand-in. So please pay attention to the moves and follow to the best of your ability."

After about 3 hours of auditions there were three finalists.

"Congratulations on become the final three," Draco started obviously becoming tired, "So we are going to be dancing to one more song. This song will also be the song and dance we will be performing at the Halloween Ball. And since this is the final three I have requested that Professor Snape assist me in the judging. "

And once Draco had finished his sentence the music started.

"Now follow me."

Draco had started with a slow move and the stand-ins responded and the three finalists followed the female stand-in. The three remaining girls were Lavender Brown who was number 24, Hannah Abbot number 18, and Hermione number 8. They were all quite surprised and proud with themselves.

As the song played the moves became more sensual and almost erotic as the dancers had to become almost intimate with their partners, one move involving having one leg in between their own while being bent back.

When the song ended Draco gave the three girls a well done and went to where Snape had been standing for the duration of the song.

"They did very well Draco, you pick excellent finalists." Snape comment as Draco sat down drinking some water.

"Thank you, though they are all great dancers I can only pick one."

"Well in my personal opinion I don't believe that blonds make good tango dancers. They just seem so out of place. "

"I agree with you there but the girls are being judged on their dancing abilities not their hair color."

"Number 24 and number 8 seem to do very well with the more intricate moves and bends, and don't get me wrong so does number 18, but she seems to be a bit more hesitant about whether or not she is doing the move correctly enough to grab your attention. Number 18 does appear to enjoy dancing by the way her body moves but I believe she maybe over thinking things a bit too much. And if she is then that could be detrimental to the performance if she were to over think enough and screw the up moves."

"Ok so that takes number 18 out and leaves me with 24 and 8. They both move with style and grace, as well as they both seem to have the ability to pick up on the moves quite quickly there seems to be something different that I couldn't just put my finger on. What do you think?" Draco asked his godfather.

"It appears to me that number 24 is trying to out do number 8. Just by the way she would bend back or stretch out her leg during certain moves. That could possibly also damage the routine. That there might be a slight chance she would want all of the attention on her instead the both of you. While number 8 seems to be dancing because she just simply like to do so. She followed the moves to the T and left nothing to be desired. She bent back and stretched out without trying to out do herself or anyone for that matter. Not to mention her hair color and skin tone seem to fit better than the lighter skinned blond who appeared to try and out dance her."

"So number 8 seems to be the best fit for my partner?" Draco asked already deciding.

"As long as that's how you treat her during the dance and the rehearsals. As your partner and not someone just there to make you look better. A partner needs respect and kindness, screw that up and you've screwed yourself into the ground with the school and most importantly the head girl you're trying to get to forgive you and except your friendship."

Draco looked at his godfather as if he had just developed a third eye, and was quite surprised that her knew that much about his intentions with the head girl. But then again Snape was his godfather and knew him almost as well as his own mother. Draco missed his mom, and how she'd try to get him to dance with her and teach him new moves. He was grateful that Lucius would allow something so simple for her to do with him just so she could spend time with him during the summer. A time where he wasn't being pressured into follow his father's footsteps. Oh how he miss her.

Suddenly he remembered that he had to announce a winner and shook his head to clear his mind.

"I have decided on a winner. The three of you are amazing dancers and I'd like to give you some constructive criticism, so please don't think I'm trying to be mean with what I say." Draco started with a smile. "Number 18 you are a great dancer, but it appears that you might lack some confidence and that you may be over thinking the moves in hopes that you won't mess up. And in some cases it is better to over think then not think as much. I don't want anything I'm saying to be taken the wrong way and if you would like for me to explain something then I'll gladly do so. And if I offend you then I am very sorry that is not my intention."

And with that Hannah said thank you for the chance to audition and left the room leaving only Hermione and Lavender left.

"Thank you for auditioning," Draco began. "You both are amazing dancers and very talented. Though I must say that 24 while you had both grace and ease you seemed to try and out do number 8. Don't get me wrong trying to prove how talented you are is a great quality, but this is a partner performance. I don't want to have someone trying to out do me and I don't want to try and out do them. I want to be able to respect my partner and have equal respect. Not feel like that they're going to try and steal the show. Do you understand at all what I'm trying to say?" He finished trying his best not to hurt the girl's feelings.

Lavender muttered yes and congratulated Hermione, though neither knew who the other was and she left the room.

"So I guess that leaves me then?" Hermione asked with a smile in her voice.

"Yes it does congratulations and may I say you did very well."

"Thank you very much. When will we be having our rehearsal?" Hermione asked hoping he wouldn't make it a day where she had to patrol.

"How about we practice every day except for Friday, and obviously the day of the ball."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great we'll meet here around 7pm each day. I have decided to keep your face charmed so that I won't know who you are until midnight at the dance. I hope you are ok with that." Draco said suddenly aware that his partner might not like that at all.

"That is fine with me." Hermione was quite surprised with how kind and aware of people's feelings Draco was being.

_Maybe Ron and Harry were right._

'Maybe they were. They've been right a few times here lately.'

_What do you mean? _

'Well if they hadn't convinced you into going to the party in the first place we wouldn't be here right now would we.

_What does that have to do with the price of eggs in china?_

'I mean that were right that you'd have fun at the party. Also that he may not be that arrogant little boy anymore.'

_I don't want to think about that right now, thank you._

'Whatever you say, it's your mind I just live here.'

"So I'll see you here tomorrow after Hogsmeade at 7?" Draco asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah see you then." And with that Hermione left the room and hurried to the head commons in hope that she could take a shower and change before he got there. Once in the common room Hermione ran up her stairs to her room threw her bag in her closet grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. When she had finished she changed into a pair of soffee shorts and a tank top suddenly very aware of how tired she was and went down stairs to grab some water and an apple before heading to bed.

Once she was down stair Draco entered the room looking just as exhausted as she felt.

"So how did your auditions go today?" Hermione asked nonchalantly while handing him a glass of water.

"Rather well actually. I think the girl I picked will be an excellent partner." Draco answered drinking the water down slowly. "Though as much as I'd like to stay and chat about it I really need a shower and to get some sleep. Maybe if we have time before everyone is ready to go look at decorations in the morning I'll tell you all about. Thank you by the way for the water. Have a goodnight." And with that Draco headed up to his room for a long needed shower and a goodnight's sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Hermione woke up well rested and still slightly sore but happy. She was proud of herself for winning the auditions and was quite excited to pick out decorations and her dress for the ball. She slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed in a pair of tight jeans and an off the shoulder sweater and headed down to the common room where Draco was dressed and ready.

"You look nice today Granger. Still want to hear about how the auditions went?"

"Thank you. You look nice yourself and yes I would love to hear all about them." Hermione said trying to act like she knew nothing of how the auditions actually went.

While the head students walked to the great hall Draco gave her details about the auditions and how the winner was chosen. When he mentioned the comment about the hair color Hermione was glad she didn't let her cousin dye her hair and smiled that her hair color had helped her win even if it was slightly.

The Hogsmeade day for the students that could go didn't start until 12 o'clock. But the prefects and the heads were allowed to go down earlier so that they could pick out the decorations that they needed. Once they were in Hogsmeade they went straight for the party store and were debating on the colors to choose.

"So are there any suggestions as to what the colors should be?" Hermione asked with an excited smile on her face?

Lavender raised her hand. "I was thinking that since this is a masquerade and that it was on Halloween why not do a gold, black, silver, and green color scheme. Maybe have gold chandeliers with silver chain connecting them. Then have black chairs and green table cloths. Then I kind of thought that have black and silver balloons all about the great hall would be pretty." Lavender finished feeling a bit stupid for saying so much.

"That seems like a very good idea to me." Hermione started looking a Draco. "What do you think?"

"I agree, but I think that a show of hands on who likes the idea would be a better way to decide then having it be up to us and possibly pissing off the rest of the prefects."

So they took a poll and the vote was almost unanimous for Lavender's idea. By the time the rest of the school had arrived into town the prefects and head finish gather the decorations and had them delivered to the school.

"Hermione are you going to look for your dress with Pansy and I." Ginny asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah sure. Last time we were in here I saw a dressed that I though would look amazing on you." Hermione said linking arms with the younger girl.

Then what are we waiting for," Pansy said linking arms on Hermione's free hand, "Let's go shopping."

Once inside the store there was a frenzy of girls looking for dresses. Luckily for Hermione she had asked the sales woman to hold the dress she saw for Ginny.

"Do you still have the dress I asked you to hold?" Hermione asked almost scared that the lady had already sold the dress.

"Yes ma'am, give me one moment to go get it for you. I also have another dress for you to look at just in case this one wasn't to your liking." The sales woman said walking into the back to retrieve the dresses.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione hollered. "They have the dress I wanted you to look at."

Just as Ginny and Pansy arrive by her side to see the dress the sales woman came out of the back holding two boxes.

"This one is the dress you asked about," the sales woman said handing Hermione the first box.

"Here Ginny, I want you to go and try this on." Hermione said handing the first box to Ginny.

After about 5 minutes Ginny come out of the dressing room and both girls were amzed at how beautiful the dress looked on her.

"Wow." Both girls said almost breathlessly.

"You look amazing." Pansy said circling around Ginny looking at the intricate bead and embroidery work the dress had.

Ginny's dress was a pitch black color with silver crystals and embroidery that was covering the chest in a very flattering way that went to the back of the back and traveled down the center all the way to the short train the dress had.

"Ok stop acting like a vulture, I'm going to go change out of this so we can see Hermione's dress." Ginny said smiling.

When Ginny exited the dressing room the girls looked at Hermione excited to see her dress.

After another few minutes Hermione showed the girls the dressed she hadn't even seen before then since the sales woman picked out the dress. And their responses were almost the same as with Ginny's but the seemed to be speechless.

Hermione's dress was a deep almost blood red color. The dress had a long slit up the side of one of her legs that stop rather high on her hip with the ends of the dress ruffling out. The front of the dress had black and silver embroidery very similar to Ginny's though the dress had small sleeves that rested off the shoulders. The embroidery started at the top of her right breast and flowed softly diagonally to where the slit starts and went to either side of the slit and followed it down to the end of the dress.

The girls packed up their dresses paid for them and made their way over to the Three Broomsticks. Once they sat down and were settled Hermione decided it was time to tell them she had won so they wouldn't be mad at her for not telling them before the dance.

"Hey I have confession to make," Hermione said looking at the girls. "But you have to keep this a secret. I auditioned for the dance. And I won!" Hermione finished with a huge smile watching the girls faces hoping they wouldn't yell it out for everyone to hear.

"Oh my god," Ginny said completely shocked. "I'm so happy for you." Ginny finished as both girls gave her a huge bear hug.

"Wow. How are you going to be able to hide that it's you who won during the rehearsals?" Pansy asked

"Well he's keeping the charm so that he doesn't know during the rehearsals as well."

"But you share a common room. Don't you think he'll notice that you'll be leaving when he does and arriving about the same time too?" Ginny asked still excited for her best friend.

"Well I've worked out how I'm going to show up at the rehearsal without him figuring it out but everything else I'm going to have to work on." Hermione answered thinking slightly about the problem that has yet to be solved.

The girls sat and enjoyed their afternoon and walked together back to the school when it was time to return.

Hermione returned to her common and seeing no sign of Draco shrugged and went up to her room got ready for bed. After about 15 minutes of thinking about the last 2 days of excitement fell asleep with a smile on her face excited to start rehearsals after class the next day.

YAY chapter 4 all done. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy and as always reviews and ideas are very welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing like always.

**Chapter 5**

Rehearsals and Patrols

"Ok let's try that set again." Draco said slightly winded as he took a sip of his water. "We're going to have to wrap this up early because I have to patrol here soon." He added as the music started playing again.

They moved so well together with the music played that an innocent onlooker would assume that they were more than just dance partners. Hermione had a great deal of confidence in Draco, so much that when she completely trusted him to pull her against quickly then slowly and softly dip her backwards that she never had to be frightened or tense that he might drop her or cause her to trip. The last moved they practiced before they called it a day they practiced several times. Draco spun Hermione around and at the end of the spin Hermione had to a split they be quickly pulled up and hop into the air. That way Draco could pull her to him so that she could wrap one leg around his hip while the other leg she would slowly raise into the air. Since she knew herself to be incredibly flexible she had no problems pulling off the move with a great deal of grace and ease.

After another thirty minutes the two were completely exhausted and Hermione was having a problem trying to figure out exactly how to get back to the head rooms without him realizing who she was. Which was hard for her since they were supposed to be patrolling that night, then Hermione realized that she had her uniform with her and decided to go to the Gryffindor tower and use the showers there.

Once in the tower she was attacked by Ginny and her game of twenty questions.

"So?? How did your first rehearsal go?"

"Rough, I'm exhausted and I have to patrol with him tonight." Hermione answered.

"Was it hot?"

"Well considering a need to wash this layer of sweat of my body…"

"I meant were you two getting close and hot for each other?"

"Very, but unfortunately we ended early for patrol."

"Well then you had better hurry and take a shower and get your hair dried so he doesn't gain common since and figure out that his partner is actually you." Ginny said with a huge grin.

Thirty minutes later Hermione met Draco in front of the great hall.

"Geez about time I've been waiting long enough." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry your assness I was in the Gryffindor tower studying with Ginny." Hermione responded trying not to sound so winded.

"Well let's go, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can pass out of exhaustion." Draco said as he led the way to the dungeons.

'He thinks he's exhausted'

_I'm sure you're both equally tired don't be selfish and make this all about you_

'Really???'

_Yes really. You can be selfish sometimes_

'What are you talking about?'

_He was kind and courteous to you today._

'And your point is?'

_Nothing never mind I said something be a brat._

'Bite me.'

"Earth to Granger? Are you ok?" Draco asked looking a little concerned at how she spaced out.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine I'm sorry I didn't mean to space out like that." Hermione answered not realizing they were almost done with the patrol. "So how was your first rehearsal today?" She continued wanting to know how he thought the day went.

"Not to bad actually, the girl I chose is a fast learner I think she fits my body wonderfully." Draco answered with a smirk.

"As longs as that's all that matters" Hermione said laughing.

"It went very well. Even though I don't know who my partner is I know that she is very talented and an incredible dancer. A fast learner and even though today was only the first rehearsal I can already tell how dedicated she is." Draco said with a proud smile, hoping that what he said was earning him brownie points.

"Well that's good. Thank god we're done patrolling." Hermione said realizing exactly how tired she was when they entered the common room.

"I'm sorry that it's such a problem to patrol with me. Have a good night Granger." Draco said after slamming his room door feeling hurt after such a productive patrol.

_**Draco**_

_What the hell did I do now?_

I don't know what you did. Maybe she just has a rod up her ass about something.

_I don't know either thought we were doing well._

Well maybe it's not worth it.

_Maybe its not…_

_**Hermione**_

Wow you pissed him off something great…

_What could I have done, all I said was that I was tired._

Maybe he's pmsing…

_Whatever I'm going to sleep._

The next morning there was an obvious tension in the air. Both not knowing whether or not it was safe to try and start up a conversation. After twenty minutes of complete silence Hermione had about all she could take. Just as she went to say something Draco stopped her.

"I don't want to hear it Granger. Don't apologize for being tired last night. I was exhausted that I didn't ever consider that you were tired and ready to relax. So please except my apology for being a complete ass and not realizing how tired you were."

The only thing Hermione could do was stare at Draco as if she had been hit in the head with a bludger. "Umm… apology accepted." Was she was able to say, "I'm going to go to the tower. Have a good rehearsal." She finished as she walked out of the head rooms.

"Wow he actually apologized for going off on you, like sincerely?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Yeah it was almost like he was afraid I'd try to kill him or something" Hermione responded with a laugh.

"So how are you keeping him from finding out that you are his partner?"

"Well if he's at all followed me after rehearsals, I'm unaware of it, but if he has then he's probably figured out that I'm a Gryffindor already so he's probably just trying to narrow it down. Though I don't think he's actually tried because of how we seem to have to patrol together after every rehearsal."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"I mean that since we have patrols he generally hauls ass just to get cleaned up in time for patrol just like I do to get up here to take a shower."

"Well that does make since, so what are you going to do today since you have rehearsal in the middle of the day and have absolutely no reason to rush back or anything?"

"Hope he doesn't decide to follow me," Hermione started with a laugh, "but if he does then I have no clue what I'm going to do, haven't thought that far a head yet."

"So basically you're screwed?" Ginny summed up trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah basically." Hermione agreed still contemplating what she was going to do.

Wow! Yeah I'm sure this chapter sucks but it's been rather hectic for me lately. Please forgive me and throw me any ideas of things you'd like to in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing as always

Chapter 6

Slytherin Common Room

"So Pansy have you figured out how you're going to tell Draco about his dad yet?" Blaise asked her while they were finishing their charms homework. "No not yet. I just don't know how to let him no. I mean he's of age and the money, companies, and the house are all in his name so it's not like he's going to be ruined if his dad returns."

"Yeah but his dad knows all the charms and protection spells on the manor so if he wanted to get to Draco he could," Blaise argued. "That's true but it's only October so maybe he'll be able to get them changed and what-not during Christmas or something." Pansy stated.

"Yeah, maybe," Blaise said not sounding all that sure of things.

Room of Requirements

"Ok this is going to be our last day of rehearsal so let's make it count." Draco started to say, "I'm sorry I called this at the last minute but I wanted to make sure we've got the whole routine down without any issues," Draco finished.

After about twenty minutes Draco decided the routine was right at perfect and was very excited to start getting ready for the ball that night and called it a day.

"See you tonight and please don't hurt yourself before we have to perform," Draco said looking smug. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at his cockiness. And with that they grabbed their things and went separate ways only to return to the same place. Luckily Hermione wore shorts to rehearsal and kept a pair of sweatpants in her bag. Once they round the corridor Hermione pulls her clothes out of her bag and put them one. She shrinks her bag, sticks it in her pocket and makes her way back to the common rooms

"Malfoy, where did you go off to this morning?" Hermione asked trying to seem like she had no idea where he went.

"Why does that matter to you Granger?" Draco asked getting annoyed that she accepted his apology for getting annoyed but still refuses to accept his apology for the past years and his friendship.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy?" Hermione asked wondering what happened between the rehearsal and the common room to piss him off so much.

"_MY_ problem is you. What's your problem Granger?" Draco asked getting more and more pissed off.

"I didn't have any problems until you decided to blow up for some unknown reason. I thought we were getting along but apparently not. This is why we could never be friends Malfoy because your head is so far up your ass that you think you have every right to blow up on someone without cause. Do the world a favor and get your bipolar issues medicated." Hermione screamed as she marched up to her room and slammed the door.

A few hours later….

_Thank God Malfoy is getting ready down in the Slytherin Dorms. What the hell was his problem all of a sudden; the rehearsal went fine, why did he blow up on me like that we were getting along fine. And here I though I could forgive him. Now I have to dance with this asshole and I don't know if I can anymore._

Hermione felt like crying the whole time she was in the shower, but finally managed to pull herself together when the water started getting cold, and she realized that Pansy and Ginny were waiting on her so they all could get ready together.

As Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing her bathrobe she noticed that Pansy had a huge smile on her face and couldn't help herself and was smiling as well.

"So," Pansy started, "I hope you two didn't spend any money on masks because I ordered masks for you guys." Pansy said with a giant smile on her face as she handed Ginny and Hermione wrapped boxes.

"Oh wow, Pansy you shouldn't have," Ginny said in awe over the beautiful mask Pansy had gotten her, "These must have cost a pretty penny."

"Yeah Pansy it really wasn't necessary," Hermione started looking like she was about to go into shock. "They're absolutely amazing."

"I know it wasn't necessary but you two have been fabulous friends that I don't even deserve and I want to say thank you for forgiving me for everything I've done to ya'll in the past. I don't deserve your forgiveness and I really appreciate it." Pansy said as she started tearing up.

"Pansy," Hermione began trying to keep her own emotions under control, "You apologized and were incredibly sincere when you did so and you are incredibly sweet. But I have to ask why were you so horrible? Your dad has been prosecuting death eaters, what ties did you have to Voldemort? Please don't think I'm resending my acceptance I just want to know."

"I understand, my mom was a death eater. And I loved her very much and looked up to her but now that I think about she was a horrible person. She never treated me the way Draco's dad did him, but she was still a quite nasty person." Pansy said apparently not wanting to go into too much detail just yet about her past. "So how have rehearsal been?" Pansy asked changing the subject.

"Rehearsals have been great." Hermione explained, "But Malfoy blew up on me this morning for no reason and I don't understand why. He was asking what my problem is like I have done some horrible injustice to him. We've been getting along great and everything."

"Aww poor Hermione." Ginny said giving her best friend a hug.

"Well have you accepted his apology?" Pansy asked. "No," she answered looking at the floor. "Then that might be your problem. He's getting along with Ron and Harry really well, but at the same time the boys are almost stand offish around him. He wants you to forgive him and possibly be his friend. He likes you Hermione and he respects you. I think he's having a hard time copping with the fact you don't want to be his friend." Pansy elaborated feeling pleased with her insights.

"I do want to be his friend Pansy, I really do. But I'm just not completely ready to forgive him yet. I thought I was this morning before the blow up. I was going to tell him that I was ready to be friends with him at the dance when he realized I was his dancing partner."

"Well maybe things will be okay after the ball." Ginny jumped at her chance into the conversation pleased to be able to voice an opinion. "What do you mean?" The other two asked in unison.

"What I mean is that his outlook and opinion of you may change when he realizes it's you he's been dancing with for the last week. Meaning that he will probably realize that he blew up at the wrong time, and notice that you were incredibly comfortable dancing with him alone and put so much trust in him while dancing because there is no way you don't have some kind of moves that you have to trust him not to drop you during. Then he'll apologize for blowing up on you and beg for your forgiveness." Ginny ended with a smug smile.

"That's nice and all but the real question is, are you going to forgive him?" Pansy said looking at Hermione with a serious face.

"I guess I'll decide that when I receive his response to his dance partner being me." Hermione answered thinking hard on what Ginny and Pansy said.

Slytherin Common Room

"Jeez Draco what's got your thong in a freaking twist?" Blaise asked getting sick of Draco oh woe is me attitude.

"I blew up on Granger like a fucking idiot." Draco answered staring intently at the floor. "I got so sick of trying to be nice and friendly with her for her to blow off my apology. I just wanted to be friends with her and possibly date have you seen her body Blaise?"

"Yeah I've seen the body she has, but I've also seen her use her brains to kick yours' ass." Blaise said laughing. "I don't know what to tell you man just apologize to her and start groveling. Other than that, try to keep your distance for the next couple of weeks."

"Just great advice Blaise. Has any one ever told you how useless your advice is sometimes?" Draco said feeling like crap and unsure what to do.

Back at the Heads' Common Room…

"Oh my goodness Pansy your dress is beautiful." Ginny complemented almost stunned at the elegance the dress had. Pansy couldn't help but to smile at the complement as she spun around in her poofy creamed color dress.

"Now that we've got our dresses and make up on I believe it's time to fix our dancing star's make up and hair." Pansy said grinning.

After about forty five minutes Hermione's hair and make up looked amazing. The girls had pulled her hair half back and placed silver crystal flowers through out her hair so that it not only matched her dress but gave her more sparkle in the light.

"I'm so surprised and jealous of you Hermione." Pansy said. "Not only do you have amazing skin and hair, but any one else would look ridiculous with all the shininess." Pansy finished slightly laughing.

"Well lets get going." Hermione said standing and putting her mask on.

As the girls took their turns going down the stair Ron and Harry who were waiting couldn't help but stare as the girls came down the stairs looking like gracefully empresses.

"Wow," Ron began. "You girls look amazing." He said smiling moving to allow Pansy to take his arm.

"You boys don't look too shabby yourselves." Ginny said taking Harry's arm.

"Time to go." Hermione said as she set her camera on the timer so they could all be in the picture.

The five students made their way to the great hall all excited to see how the night's events would play out. Hermione unfortunately was both excited and worried how things were going to go between her and Draco….

Ok everyone so so sorry about the long time between up dates. But please feel free to review they will be much appreciated. And so are ideas on what you'd like to see in the story.


	7. Note

I own nothing

Hey everyone sorry this isn't an update yet. I just wanted an opinion. A poll type thing.

Who likes the idea of Draco inviting Pansy, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Hermione to the manor for Christmas?

Should Hermione forgive Draco right off the bat, or should she except his apology but still keep him at arms length?

And I need names to choose from for a girlfriend for Blaise, and possibly a house for her to come from.

Should I start a romance between Ron and Pansy at the dance or later?

Please answer I need a good census on these questions in order for me to keep going


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I do not make money off this story.

Chapter 7

The Ball

As the five friends walked into the Great Hall they could not believe their eyes. The hall had been beautifully decorated. The tables had green table clothes with silver and gold confetti sprinkled on the tables. The chairs are all covered in black clothes cinched on the back with black and silver balloons tied together. The normal star light ceiling had spooky gold chandeliers linked together by silver chains.

"Oh my gosh Hermione the Great Hall looks like a haunted party. Look even the ghost are having a good time." Pansy said excitedly.

"It's absolutely beautiful. I'm so proud of my prefects." Hermione said hugging the girls and Ron.

"Well it looks like it's time to start the ball…" Hermione said not sounding excited at all.

"It'll be ok just go and dance with him and everything will work it's self out." Pansy whispered in her ear hugging her shoulder comfortingly.

As the doors to the Great Hall closed Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to the Halloween Ball. And I must say that the prefects have done a magnificent job don't you all agree." He began to applaud the prefects and the rest of the hall joined. "Now I do believe it is time to start of the ball with a dance our head Boy Mr. Malfoy and his partner have practiced to perform for us. So if you will please Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore ended motioning to the dance floor for the performers to take their places.

Hermione made her way to meet Draco in the center of the dance floor and heard many oh and ah and people saying how beautiful she was. Hermione inwardly smiled think if only they knew it was really her they were all drooling over.

As Hermione walked up to Draco he could not believe his eyes. Even though he could not see her face he had this strong feeling that he knew exactly who this girl was. The way she held herself and the way she walked. There was a confidence in her stride as she moved closer to where he was standing that left very little doubt that this girl was none other than the marvelous Head Girl.

'Well shit I'm screwed.'

_Why are we thinking that?_

'Really you again? Why the hell else would I be screwed?'

_You mean for other reasons than your psychotic blow up at her? Ha ha yeah you're screwed._

'Fuck off'

As soon as Hermione was in front of Draco he started shaking hoping that she would not notice. Unfortunately for him she did notice. Though unfortunately for her she noticed how attractive Draco looked dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera complete with the white mask, flowing cape, and all kinds of debonair the title included.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked removing his cape and handing it off to the first girl to come runny up for it.

The only thing Hermione could do was nod her head as she and Draco stepped up to each other. As the music started Draco pulled her close so that they could begin the routine they had worked so hard on to perfect.

As they dance together to the music Hermione was having a harder and harder time not feeling a need to forgive him.

'What am I going to do? He looks so nice and hasn't dropped me once. But what about his blow up this morning, what the hell am I going to do?'

_Stop thinking to yourself before you screw up and get hurt. Also if you still trust him enough to dance with him, you trust him enough to forgive him so bite the bullet and keep him at arms length if you must. Just get the hell over it._

'Screw you.'

Almost every bit of doubt on whether Hermione would forgive him or not disappeared almost immediately as Draco spun her out holding onto her waist with one hand while her hand was holding onto his upper arm as she was lifted off the dance floor with her other hand still held securely in his. Ever after the rehearsals she still couldn't believe the amount of trust she had in him to not drop her or make a fool of her. And at that point she decided that she could forgive him but still keep him at arms length.

Draco could not believe how well the dance was going or how much she trusted him. At this point he prayed that she was the Head Girl and no one else.

The entire school from third years and up were watching with anticipation wondering what the finale would be hoping that it is worth it. The music kept playing and the Heads kept dancing. Then as if on cue with the music Draco spun Hermione out and while pulling her back to him lifter her backwards over his head. At that point the crowd gasped as if on command.

Once he placed her back on the ground Draco spun Hermione out again as the music was coming to its dramatic end, as Hermione spun back towards Draco leaned his leg out so that Hermione could wrap her leg around his as she wrapped her other leg around his waist while she bent backwards as his hands held her legs in place behind her knees. The crowd couldn't believe their eyes and as Draco helped Hermione stand the Hall broke out in excited applause. The other students slowly made their way onto the dance floor as Draco led Hermione off and back to her friends. Once there he bowed, kissed her hand, and thanked her for dancing with him and congratulated her on a job well done.

Hermione stood there in almost complete shock. "Oh my god Hermione that was fantastic. I had no idea you were such a wonderful dancer. And that ending I mean wow. How could you get your legs to do that?" Ginny flooded Hermione with compliments and questions as soon as Draco was out ear shot. Hermione hugged Ginny and told her to calm down.

As the night went on Hermione and Draco shared a few more dances but so were Ron and Pansy. Hermione was watching those two closely in hopes that they could find some kind of happiness together. At a quarter to twelve Ron decided to make his move or more so a move in order to make a move.

"Pansy you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Ron began nervously.

"Thank you Ron. You look quite nice yourself tonight." Pansy said smiling.

"Pansy I know we've only been friends for a short time but I was wondering if you'd like to make the next Hogsmeade trip a date. If not then I'll understand." Ron started shaking wishing that he hadn't said that. "You know on second thought forget…" Ron tried to retract his date idea just as Pansy leaned in and kissed him.

"I'd love to go out with you Ron." Pansy said as she kissed his cheek.

Hermione watched this while still dancing with Draco and was excited that Pansy returned Ron's feelings for her. As the time got closer to midnight Hermione got more apprehensive about Draco knowing it was her that he's been dancing with.

Before Hermione knew it the clock was striking twelve. And when the final bell tolled Draco was standing right in front of her waiting for her mask to come off…

Oh no a cliffy what will happen next? Reviews and ideas always welcome.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing like always. Nor do I make money off any of this.

Chapter 8

It's Midnight…

Draco walked up to his dance partner still hoping it was Hermione. And as she turned to face him he couldn't help but to smile.

'Maybe she's going to forgive me.'

_And maybe hell just froze over._

'Screw you my inner subconscious, look see she's smiling. Would she smile at me if she wasn't going to possibly forgive me?'

_Maybe she's smiling at the fact she fooled you._

'You can't just let me be happy for a few minutes could you? Have to go and ruin my tiny bit of happiness don't you?'

_That's what I'm here for._

After five minutes of Draco staring at her with a goofy grin on his face Hermione started to get worried.

'Is he stoned or something? What the hell is he doing?'

_Thinking how pretty you are? _

'Your guess is as good as mine.'

Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Pansy couldn't help but to not look away from the staring contest. And as much as they were wondering who was going to blink first Pansy and Ginny decided that enough was enough and proceeded to give Hermione a 'gentle' shove towards Draco. Unfortunately for Hermione she was unprepared and managed to trip and started falling. Though luckily for Hermione, Draco had amazing reflexes and managed to grab Hermione easily and pulled her close to him.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked when he helped her to stand back up properly.

"I'm fine thank you Malfoy." Hermione answered as she eyed Ginny and Pansy with a subtle glare.

"You look amazing tonight. Granger I really wanted to apologize for my actions this morning. It was fair for me to blow up on you like that this morning and I really am sorry." Draco said trying hard to looking her in the eyes instead of at the floor where he wanted. He looked so pitiful that the only thing Hermione could do was giggle slightly at him.

"Malfoy I forgive you." Hermione said as the giggles stopped and she could speak with him more seriously. "But don't think I will every time. And please don't make don't make me regret forgiving you as much as I feel comfortable with right now for the past years." Hermione said with softness in her eyes.

"Does that mean you and I can be friends now? Or at least stop calling each other by our last names?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Friends? Not so much, but I'll do my best to call you Draco instead of Malfoy but I'm not making any promises." Hermione stated as she turned to the dance floor to look where Ginny and Pansy had gone.

'I'm going to kill those two twits. Who the hell do they think they are? I'm not so sure I was ready to forgive him yet.'

_Yes you were. Might've not wanted to seem like it but you were ready._

'I hate you, did you know that? What makes you so damn sure anyway jerk?'

_I'm you therefore I feel how you feel. That's where the whole impossible to lie to one's self comes into play._

'I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for a psychology lesson smartass.'

_Fine, you want an answer, you hate animosity and living with him without forgiving him would've made that hard if not damn near difficult. Happy PMSer of the week?_

'Fuck you.'

Hermione found Ginny and Pansy who were doing their best trying to hide behind Ron and Harry. Unfortunately for the girls the boys knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Hermione's wrath and kept stepping away from the girls so that they weren't in Hermione's direct line of fire.

"I ought to kill you two. Why did you do that? I wasn't ready to forgive him yet. And I certainly didn't want to do it here with the vast majority of the school here." Hermione was yelling at this point so the Ginny and Pansy became smart and the three walked into a hallway away from the teachers and other students.

"Hermione we were only trying to help. Just to try and get you to talk to him not necessarily forgive him. And if you weren't ready to do so you wouldn't have." Ginny said look very apologetic.

"Ginny is right Hermione. All we wanted was for you two to at least talk. We weren't even expecting more than congratulating each other on a job well done with the dance and what not. And what Ginny said about not being ready is right. You decided to forgive him or else you wouldn't. You are nothing if not consistent. You make up your mind and that's all she wrote." Pansy explained putting her arms around Hermione's shoulders while Ginny's encircled her waist as the three hugged.

"We love you, you're our best friend. Even though we are sorry for making you trip, we're not for getting you to talk to him." Pansy said laughing as Hermione playfully shoved her arm as they walked back into the Great Hall to enjoy the dance.

As the dance went to continue Dumbledore called for the attention of the students.

"Now that we know who we all have been dancing with tonight it is after 12 and time for students to be back in the dorms." The Great Hall was filled with sad students as they made their ways back to their dorms. Hermione and Draco along with Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pansy.

As the students pasted the group Blaise reached out and grabbed Brianna Whitman, a seventh year Ravenclaw that he had been dancing with all night and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"So Blaise, who is this?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly who it was, as she, Ginny, and Pansy circled the new comer to the group.

"This is Brianna; she's a seventh year Ravenclaw I've been dancing with tonight." Blaise answered seeming nervous about introducing the girl to the group.

"She's pretty." Ginny said as she played with the girl's hair.

"Very. Nice dress. Brianna was it?" Pansy said in a mock sneer.

"Yes it is. If you don't want me around I'll just be going." Feeling like she was being circled by a group of vampires as she went to leave. Though before she could really move Ginny and Pansy had grabbed her arms and made her face Hermione.

"Brianna you have nothing to worry about we're not going to eat you or anything. We just thought we'd have some fun." Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

"Well now that everyone is gone why don't we all head up to our common room, if it's ok with the head girl." Draco offered.

"It's fine with me." Hermione said picking at Ginny's hair pulling the confetti out of it.

The group made their way up to the heads' common room but half way up Draco and Blaise left the group and promised to meet them there.

"So where did those two go?" Hermione asked Pansy once into the room.

"They decided to go to the Slytherin common to grab some things." Pansy said as she walked around the common.

"I'm going to go change out of this dress." Ginny said walking up the stairs to Hermione's room.

"I think I am too." Pansy said following Ginny.

"Wait for us." Hermione said grabbing Brianna's wrist and leading her up the stairs. "We'll be back in a few minutes." She called down to the boys.

Once in Hermione's room Brianna walked around the room looking at Hermione's collection of pictures and books.

"Hey Brianna," Hermione said pulling Brianna out of her gazing. "Would you like some shorts and a shirt or something so you don't have to be uncomfortable the rest of the night?"

"Sure, that would be nice." Brianna answered smiling.

After the girls were done changing they went back downstairs right as Draco and Blaise returned carrying a couple of cases of butterbeers and three bottles of firewhiskey.

"Well I'm glad you didn't tell me you two were going to go get that when you left." Hermione said eyeing the boys carefully.

"Would you really have tried to stop us?" Blaise asked poking Hermione in the side as he kissed her cheek.

"No not really, just thought I'd try to keep up pretenses." She answered as she playfully shoved him away.

"Well now that you girls seem to have gotten comfortable I think we should do the same. Potter, Weasley I've got some pants and shirts you two can wear." Draco said as he started walking up to his room.

While the boys were upstairs changing the girls decided to get some glasses together for the drinks.

"Do you have any cards Hermione?" Brianna asked timidly.

"Umm, yeah I do actually. I'll go get them." Hermione answered as she ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later the group was sitting around a table as Brianna explained a drinking game that her cousins had taught her.

'So what is this called again?" Pansy asked looking confused.

"It's called Circle of Death." Brianna answered. "Theses are the rules." She handed Pansy a piece of paper that she had written the rules down on.

_**2**__. You: You pick someone to drink  
__**3**__. Me: You drink  
__**4**__. Whores: Girls drink  
__**5**__. Thumb Power: At any time player who drew card may put thumb on table, last person to do so drinks (player can do this at any time - this card stays in effect until someone else draws a 5 then the player who had the 5 originally no longer retains thumb power)  
__**6**__. Dicks: Guys drink  
__**7.**__ Heaven Power: This card is similar to thumb power except you use your finger instead and point to heaven_

_**8**__. Mate: Pick someone to drink with you  
__**9**__. Bust a Rhyme: This can be tricky for beginners, player who drew card must say a word then it goes in a circle rhyming until someone doesn't say anything or doesn't rhyme the word  
__**10**__. Spin: Spin an object the person it lands on has to drink  
__**Jack**__. Rule Card: Player who drew jack makes a rule that stays in effect for remainder of game, unless canceled by another jack (ex. Jill has to drink 2 beers every time someone says hi)  
__**Queen**__. Question: This is tough until you learn the rules, player who drew queen must ask a question to someone, in turn this person must not answer but ask someone else a question. this process is repeated until someone answers a question or doesn't say anything. If you mess up you drink  
__**King**__. Never Have I Ever: Player who drew king must say something they have never done,  
if anyone in the group has done that thing they must drink  
__**Ace**__. Waterfall: The player who drew ace must start drinking then in a circle like fashion everyone follows but the person to the left or right( however your circle is going) cant stop drinking till the person before them is done  
__**Joker**__. Go wild, everyone can do whatever they please ( ex. make someone drink, drink yourself, make a rule_

Blaise got up and moved next to Brianna putting his arm around her shoulders, "Babe I think we're going to need more to drink if we're playing this game." Blaise said laughing slightly.

"Ok, does everyone have a drink?" Brianna asked looking around. "Well let's get started then." She finished as she shuffled the cards.

There you go. Next chapter how will this game play out for the couples as well as the head.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: Likes always I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

After a couple of practice rounds the group started their game. Ginny was the first to go pulling a nine.

"I pulled a nine so that means we all have to rhyme right?" Ginny asked, Brianna just smiled and nodded her head. "Okay I'll start with goose."

Hermione was next, "Moose".

Pansy, "Noose"

Brianna, "Loose"

"Juice" Blaise said with a wide smile.

"Damn it! You took my word you jackass." Draco yelled taking a gulp of his drink, while the rest of the group just laughed at him.

Over the next hour the game went along smoothly the group was getting along laughing and having a great time. Once it was Hermione's turn again she drew the first king in the deck. She looked at the card skeptically as she thought of what she was going to say for her never have I ever.

"Never have I ever had a competent sex partner." Hermione said as she placed the card down, causing Draco to choke on his drink. "Are you okay over there Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Just fine," Draco responded taking a sip from his water bottle to flush out his windpipe.

"Never have I ever had sex." Pansy said causing Ron to stare at her in disbelief. This also caused not only him but, Harry, Ginny, Brianna, Blaise, Hermione and Draco to take a drink. "Wow don't I feel like the class dork being the only virgin in the group." Pansy said looking at the floor as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Pansy," Hermione started, "It doesn't make you look like a dork. It was your choice not to have sex. If people refuse to respect that, then ssscrew 'em." She finished she slightly slurred, as Pansy reached over to hug her.

"Never have I ever been on a broom." Brianna said as everyone drank.

"Well on our next date I'll take you on one." Blaise said as he went on with his turn, "Never have I ever ridden a horse."

This continued for the next couple of rounds. Soon the game came to an end and the rest of the group got up and began to stumble around a bit making Hermione grateful that she made some hangover potions.

"Just to let everyone know, there are hangover potions in the bathroom." Hermione said, "Are you guys going to be able to make it back to your dorms?" Hermione smiled as they all let her know they would be fine.

"Have a good night and don't forget to take the potions." Draco said as he walked everyone to the portal door and closed it quietly.

"Well," he started, "That was fine tonight. Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah I did actually. You know you're not so bad when you decide to be a decent human being." Hermione said laughing and obviously still drunk.

"So are you when you get your head out of the books and lighten up a bit." Draco shot back as he walked towards her feeling very buzzed and bold.

"You have only seen me at school, you've never seen out of it, out of uniform. I've been the top of our class since day one, then I became a prefect and now head girl. You and I both know that I'm held to certain standards and so are you." She said as she moved closer to him.

"Well maybe one day I'll get to see you away from all this, when you are able to be free from the pressure you've put yourself in. But you want to know something I've notice? He asked staring into her eyes.

"And what's that? That I'm still a bucked tooth, frizzy hair freak?" Hermione asked, alcohol in full effect guarding herself for a possible fight or at least an insulting match.

"Not at all," Draco started calmly hoping she would back away from her defensive line, "You seem to be happiest when you are studying, that you love to learn new things and experience them. The only other time I've seem you almost as happy is when you were dancing at the party. And I'm will to bet my entire family fortune that you were just as happy if not happier than when you study is when you were dancing tonight.

"Even though I didn't know it was you till midnight tonight, but I could feel it in every step you placed, every turn you took, and every move you made. I could feel the joy radiating off of you, you have incredible talent. I honestly felt honored dancing with you, and I would love to able to do that again soon." He finished standing only mere inches from Hermione's face and all she could do was gasp at what he said. Draco saw that as an opportunity and he moved in to kiss her.

Hermione was surprised to say the least, but still incredibly intoxicated and could not help herself and deepened the kiss. Draco saw this as an okay to go further and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he softly pushed her against a wall. It wasn't until Draco moved to kiss her neck that Hermione snapped to her senses.

"Stop," she almost yelled.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, afraid he pushed her too far.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I've obviously have had too much to drink. I shouldn't have let you kiss me like that. I'm so sorry I let it get that far please forgive me." Hermione almost cried as she hurried off to her room and shut the door quickly leaving Draco standing in the common room staring at the wall he just had her pressed against.

After five minutes of staring and wondering what the hell just happened, Draco went up to his room to take a hangover potion and get ready for bed.

_How the hell did I just fuck that up?_ He wondered brushing his teeth.

'_I don't know maybe you moved to fast you drunk horny dumbass.'_

_Really shit head? You're going to start this bullshit right now? Now that I have to beat one off just to sleep._

'_Good thing she doesn't know that or she'd never let you near her again, if she hasn't already decided to do so._

_Fuck off. _And with that Draco turn out his light and drifted off to sleep thinking of only Hermione and the thought of dancing with her again.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Hermione asked herself changing for bed.

'_I don't know I thought that was going along splendidly. I didn't know Malfoy could kiss like that.'_

_Well neither did I. It was a wonderful kiss, but maybe there was too much alcohol in the mix. I'm still in shock by what he said. _

'_Well it's all true.'_

_And how would you know that?_

'_Really? You are having a conversation with yourself inside of you mind. How the hell do you think it's true? You really are that happy when you study or dance.'_

_God, I can't believe he kissed me though. It had to be the liquor. _And with that Hermione laid in bed ready to fall asleep, only the feel of Draco's kiss on her mind.

The next morning Hermione made her way down to the great hall for breakfast noticing the tired and obviously hung over students she pasted in the hall again grateful for the potions she made the week before. She looked around for Draco but didn't see him.

_Maybe he's still sleeping._ She thought to herself as she sat down with her friends.

"So did you guys make it to your rooms alright last night?" She asked, "Where's Ron?" she continued hoping he was still in bed.

Ginny broke into giggle fits and point at Harry to answer her.

"Well somehow," Harry began, "We lost him on the way back. And professor Snape found him two hours later telling the fat lady portrait how pretty she was and asking if he could kiss her and have his way with her." He finished before couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh hysterically with Ginny. All Hermione could do was hold her hands to her mouth to keep from losing it just as Ron had walk in and obviously with an ounce of hang over potion in him.

"Not a damn word from any of you." Ron warned. "Do you have any extra potion on you?" He asked Hermione praying that she didn't decide to not be over prepared for a change.

"Yeah sure." She said reaching into her bag and pulled out a small vile of potion.

"Thank you, you guys don't think that what I was doing got to pansy do you?" Ron asked looking at the Slytherin table. To his disappointment Pansy was laughing at him and shaking her head. "How do I approach her now, we were getting along so great she probably thinks I'm not worth her time anymore." He stated looking away while his ears turned red.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to Ron, because just then Draco walked in looking confused and sleep deprived.

"Well you look like you didn't sleep well," Blaise commented taking a bite of a muffin.

"No I didn't." Draco grumbled grabbing some toast. "I think I fucked up last night."

"Oh shit you think you fucked up? That must mean you actually did. What happened last night man?" Blaise asked wondering if he needed to run interference between Draco and Harry.

"I kissed her, for a good few minutes. She freaked when I started to kiss her neck. She didn't seem like she was going to have me killed or anything, but she didn't seem happy." Draco explained looking at the table not wanting to risk eye contact with Hermione.

"What do I do now man?" Draco asked looking at Blaise with hope in his eye.

"Write her a letter." Blaise started having given the subject a bit of thought, "Write a letter apologizing for taking things a step too far, and just for kissing her considering she just started to give you a chance and you just straight fucked it up." Blaise finished as he patted Draco's shoulder as he got up and walked out of the great hall.

Draco sat there staring at the food he wasn't going to for ten minutes as he thought of the letter he was going to write, when an idea came to him about how he would apologized. And with that left the great hall and returned to his dorm to set his plan in motion.

And there is chapter 9. Again I'm so sorry. There has been so much that has happened and I've had the worse case of writers block.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hello all I hope this makes all of my loyal readers happy to know I'm posting again. If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see in this story soon or possibly in the future or if there are contradictions please don't hesitate to tell me. I don't have a beta and could really use one if anyone is able to do so please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

The next day Draco was busy trying to figure out how he was going to pull off his apology to Hermione. Draco had decided to invite Hermione to a ballet, opera or show of some form over the Christmas break. Unfortunately for Draco he had absolutely no idea how the hell he was going to pull it off. After an hour of trying to figure out how he was going to do this Draco gave in and went to ask the one person he was sure could help him, Harry Potter.

Draco went and searched for him and the only person he could find was his girlfriend Ginny and figured she might be able to help.

"Hey Weaslette!" Draco yelled trying to get Ginny's attention and he jogged up to her.

"I have a name you know" Ginny said crossing her arms looking annoyed at him.

"What have I done to piss you off too?" Draco asked afraid that he already knew the answer and trying his best not to look like he was deep shit.

"Hermione told me that you kissed her. She told you that she would try to be as friendly as possible with you, that she wasn't ready to be on friends' level and you kissed her! What moron is that stupid?" Ginny said getting very annoyed with Draco for having the nerve to kiss Hermione.

"Listen," Draco started, "Can you take a walk with me and hear me out, please?" He finished

"I guess. " She answered.

Draco and Ginny walked for a few minutes towards the lake while Draco tried to compress what he wanted to say without sounding like a rambling idiot. Draco couldn't help but to notice the scenery around him, fall was always his favorite season. He loved how the leaves were changing their colors and floating off the trees every time the wind blew just right. And today was no exception he wanted to just stand there while the leaves in orange, yellow, and red were floating all around him. He knew Ginny was waiting on him to tell her what was going on with him so kept trying to concentrate on what he wanted and needed to say.

Once the two were out by the lake Draco motioned for Ginny to sit on a bench and he sat down next to her.

"Okay, I know I'm an idiot." He began, "And maybe I had too much to drink that night, which I know is not an excuse, but I don't know what came over me. I was so happy that she said she'd try to be friends and I was just as happy that she trusted me during the dance that I thought maybe she was all for being actual friends. And I know that still doesn't mean what I did was ok, I think I may have feelings for her." Draco finished looking like he really felt bad for what he had done.

"Well then" Ginny started saying not really knowing what to say to him, "whether or not you have feelings for her doesn't matter. Well it does but not right this second. She is still on the fence about you as a person. You have this tendency of blowing up at her for no reason lately. I understand that you've been aggravated with her for not forgiving you for everything that has happened in the past but you need to remember that you did some horrible things to her. That causes emotional scars that are not easily healed. I get that you are sorry for kissing her like that and that your possible feelings for her may have played a part in that but you two need to hang out as friends and I'm willing to help with that and I'm sure I can get everyone else to help as well. But first and for most you need to apologized to Hermione and then go from there with the hanging out as friends thing." Ginny concluded feeling satisfied in everything she had said.

"Well Weasley-"

"Ginny," Ginny interrupted.

"Huh?" Draco couldn't help himself.

"My name is Ginny that is one way of showing Hermione that you want to be friend. Become friends with her friends as well and actually want to be friends with them, meaning don't just yell our last names to get our attention like you're up to no good. Be sincere.

"Well Ginny" Draco began, "I want to thank you for explaining what may be going on in Hermione's head about everything, I really do appreciate it. I was hoping that you would be will to help me arrange an apology to Hermione, I could really use it, and the idea of making it a group function would be instrumental to the whole becoming friends thing."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked hoping it wasn't some stupid boy thing.

"I was hoping that during Christmas break maybe I could take everyone to a show or something like that. Maybe we could go see the Nutcracker Christmas Eve or something what do you think?" Draco asked hoping it was a good idea.

"I know she'd love it, I think that would be a great group thing to do even if the other boys don't want to do the girlie thing. I know Harry will go because I want to. As far as Ron and Blaise go I don't know. I do know that Ron is wrapped around Pansy's little finger but I don't know if that is something she's into or not. Do you know?" Ginny said looking at Draco.

"She loved it when were small children my mother would take us, saying that we needed to have a good example of arts in order to maintain the 'we're better than the rest' air, but I knew she only did it to get away from my father and spend time with me, and with Pansy's mother being who she was, my mother felt she needed a good role model as far as moms went you know." Draco said with a smile as he remembered the fun things his mother got away with doing for him.

"Well then I'll talk to Harry and Pansy, why don't you talk to Blaise and see if he'll come along. Find out how much the tickets are and I'll get the money from everyone for you, ok?" Ginny said as she started laughing lightly at the first years that kept seeing how close they could get to the whomping willow without getting hit.

"Don't worry about the money; let this be my treat as a thank you for helping me out with all this Ginny." Draco said smiling and hoping to pull everything off without any problems, "Oh, one more thing. Don't let Hermione know what's going on please I want this to be surprise." He added making a mental note to himself to try and find a good Christmas gift for the sweet girl willing to help him.

"I'll see you later Draco, I'm going to go talk to Harry and Pansy about this and I'll let you know what's going on with it all." Ginny said as she got up and went back towards the castle, leaving Draco to sit and think things over.

Ginny returned back to the castle and set out to find Harry and Pansy knowing full well that Ron was probably with her. And just like she suspected Pansy and Ron were in the library but what she didn't expect was Harry was there with them.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked sitting down next to Harry and kissing his cheek.

"We're trying to help Pansy figure out a way to tell Malfoy about his dad." Harry answered as he put his arm on the back of Ginny's chair as he sat back.

"I know I need to tell him soon, but I know I can't just be like 'hey Draco your dad got an appeal see you later' I just don't know what I'm going to do." Pansy said trying not to get upset as she laid her head down on her arms.

"Well," Ginny started, " Draco wants to do a group outing thing on Christmas Eve as an apology to Hermione, maybe we can all have dinner together and you can tell him there, that way it'll be easier on you and he'll know that we all support him and are there you know?" Ginny finished wondering when she became the insightful one in the group.

"That does seem like a great idea Pansy." Ron said rubbing her back hoping to make her feel better. "What kind of outing is this suppose to be?"

"Draco wanted it to mainly be an apology for Hermione but I think she'd feel more comfortable with it if it seemed that it was mutual territory, but anyways we're going to go see the Nutcracker on Christmas Eve, though Hermione isn't supposed to know about it ok?" Ginny said.

"That seems like a good idea to me." Harry said kissing Ginny's cheek.

"I think that is a great idea especially since we'll all be there for moral support when I tell him about his dad." Pansy said smiling thankful to have such supportive friends.

"So then it's settled. I'll let Draco know you guys are in." Ginny said excitedly as she almost skipped away.

"Hey Blaise," Draco called "Don't make any plans for Christmas Eve."

"And why is that?" Blaise asked.

"You and Brianna are going with Potter, Weasley, Pansy, Ginny, Hermione and I to the Nutcracker that night."

"What makes you think Hermione will go willingly to this? Didn't you say so yourself that you fucked shit up?" Blaise asked looking at Draco like he had grown two extra heads.

"I know I did you asshole, but Ginny said she'd help me get her there, that's why everyone is going so she doesn't feel like she being ambushed or anything." Draco answered getting annoyed with Blaise for his blatant disregard of his feelings and attempt of making things better.

"Ok then I'll let Brianna know what's going on that night then. Oh are we grabbing dinner or anything afterwards?" Blaise asked.

"I guess I haven't worked everything out yet. Maybe if no one is going home for the break everyone can come to the manor and help me decorate or something fun like that." Draco said shrugging the topic off, or at least trying to.

"Draco, listen I know that was the thing you and your mom always did. I know it's going to be hard. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for us all to be there for the break, maybe we can start a new tradition, with new friends you know?" Blaise said patting his best friend's back and trying his hardest to be the supportive friend Draco needs.

"Yeah, I'll get Ginny to help me with the details. I'll see you later Blaise" Draco said walking off to think about the happy times he had with his mother while cursing his father for what he did.

**I know that chapters are short and I'm sorry. Also I know it takes me forever to update but I only have access to internet every so often so please forgive me. I'm hoping that I'll have another chapter up soon, like in the next week or two I just need to figure out for I'm going to fill the time in the story between just a couple days or so after Halloween to Christmas break. Anyone with ideas feel free to express. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, they help my thought processing. **


End file.
